The present invention relates to computer peripheral devices and, in particular, it concerns a pocket-size computer peripheral system for interconnection with pocketable personal articles.
In the field of computers and computer peripheral devices, there is an ongoing trend towards miniaturization for convenience and portability. In certain cases, devices have been reduced to xe2x80x9cpocket sizexe2x80x9d, meaning that they can literally be carried in a user""s pocket in the same manner as a wallet or set of keys.
One example of particular interest, in which context the present invention will be described herein, is a xe2x80x9cflash diskxe2x80x9d. For example, a product known as xe2x80x9cDiskOnKeyxe2x80x9d(trademark), commercially available from M-Systems Ltd. (Israel), is a flash disk which can be connected to a USB port of a standard computer and is about the size of a pen. The USB connector is protected by a cover when not in use. The cover includes a key-ring loop, allowing the device to be interconnected with one or more pocketable personal article, for convenient transportation or storage in a user""s pocket. Examples of xe2x80x9cpocketable personal articlesxe2x80x9d with which users may wish to interconnect the device include, but are not limited to, a bunch of keys, a cellular telephone, a magnetic card or an ornament.
While the key-ring loop of the device is useful, it has been found that the fixed connection between the cover and a key-ring is limiting. For example, when used as a key-ring, the positioning of the ring at one end of the device may cause inconvenience or discomfort as it lies in a user""s pocket. Furthermore, in certain cases, it would be preferable for a user to keep the main body of the device interconnected with his personal articles during use, while in other cases, complete disconnection or connection to only the cover portion may be preferred.
It would also be useful to provide a replaceable panel which could serve for color coding or otherwise distinguishing multiple similar devices so that a user can readily identify which of a plurality of devices he wishes to use.
The present invention is a pocket-size computer peripheral system for interconnection with pocketable personal articles.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, a pocket-size computer peripheral system for interconnection with at least one pocketable personal article comprising: (a) a first computer peripheral device portion; (b) a second computer peripheral device portion removably engagable with the first computer peripheral device portion; and (c) an attachment bracket configured for interconnecting the system with the pocketable personal article, wherein the attachment bracket, the first portion and the second portion are configured such that, when the second portion is engaged with the first portion, the attachment bracket is slidably engaged with at least one track so as to be slidable along at least part of a length of the first portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the attachment bracket is engagable so as to be slidable along a majority of a length of the first portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the at least one track is implemented as a pair of ridges projecting from opposite sides of the first portion, and wherein the attachment bracket includes a pair of complementary projections configured to engage the ridges.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the first portion is formed with at least one slot bounded at least in part by one of the ridges, the system further comprising a replaceable panel element removably engagable within the slot such that at least part of the replaceable panel element is visibly exposed.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the first and second portions are configured such that, when the second portion is engaged with the first portion, the attachment bracket is retained on the at least one track and, when the second portion is removed from the first portion, the at least one track is open-ended to allow attachment or removal of the attachment bracket.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the second portion is configured to provide at least one supplementary track portion such that, when the second portion is engaged with the first portion, a part of the track extends along at least part of the second portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the attachment bracket, the first portion and the second portion are further configured such that the attachment bracket selectively assumes a second state non-slidingly engaged with one of the first portion and the second portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the second portion is formed with a flexible clip configured to receive the attachment bracket to define the second state.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the first portion is a housing containing electronic components of the computer peripheral system and wherein the second portion is a cover for selectively covering a part of the first portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the housing features a projecting connector, and wherein the cover selectively covers at least the projecting connector.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the system includes a flash-memory device.
There is also provided according to the teachings of the present invention, a pocket-size computer peripheral system for interconnection with at least one pocketable personal article comprising: (a) a first computer peripheral device portion; (b) a second computer peripheral device portion removably engagable with the first computer peripheral device portion; and (c) an attachment bracket configured for interconnecting the system with the pocketable personal article, wherein the attachment bracket, the first portion and the second portion are configured such that the attachment bracket selectively assumes a first engaged state defined at least in part by the first portion, and a second engaged state defined by the second portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the first portion is a housing containing electronic components of the computer peripheral system and wherein the second portion is a cover for selectively covering a part of the first portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the housing features a projecting connector, and wherein the cover selectively covers at least the projecting connector.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the attachment bracket, when in the first state, is slidably engaged with at least one track so as to be slidable along at least part of a length of the first portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the at least one track is implemented as a pair of ridges projecting from opposite sides of the first portion, and wherein the attachment bracket includes a pair of complementary projections configured to engage the ridges.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the first portion is formed with at least one slot bounded at least in part by one of the ridges, the system further comprising a replaceable panel element removably engagable within the slot such that at least part of the replaceable panel element is visibly exposed.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the first and second portions are configured such that, when the second portion is engaged with the first portion, the attachment bracket is retained on the at least one track and, when the second portion is removed from the first portion, the at least one track is open-ended to allow attachment or removal of the attachment bracket.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the second portion is configured to provide at least one supplementary track portion such that, when the second portion is engaged with the first portion, a part of the track extends along at least part of the second portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the second portion is formed with a flexible clip configured to receive the attachment bracket to define the second state.
Finally, there is also provided according to the teachings of the present invention, a pocket-size computer peripheral system comprising: (a) a first computer peripheral device portion formed with at least one slot bounded at least in part by a projecting ridge; (b) a replaceable panel element removably engagable within the slot such that at least part of the replaceable panel element is visibly exposed; and (c) a second computer peripheral device portion removably engagable with the first computer peripheral device portion.